


Sparklers

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Blair is feeling nostalgic and sad on the Fourth of July. Jim tries to cheer him up.





	Sparklers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

He shouldn’t feel sad. He really shouldn’t. Fireworks gave Jim terrible headaches from the bright flares and the loud noises, not to mention his repressed psychological ‘issues’ with hearing explosive charges detonate…

Not going to the fireworks display in the park would probably mean a few nights better rest for the both of them.

But still… Blair had always loved a good fireworks show. Naomi had always taken him to the Fourth of July displays if they were in the United States when the date rolled around. She always said it was because it was an example of how a destructive force when channeled properly could become a thing of beauty instead of devastation.

But Blair knew it was because she liked watching the sparklers reflect in her baby’s blue eyes. He knew it was because she liked seeing the same sparks lighting him from within when he witnessed the cacophony of lights arcing across the night sky. Remembering that brought a watery smile to his face.

When did he get so sentimental anyway?

“If this gets any worse, you might be meeting my spirit guide in the flesh, Chief. It’s already raining cats and dogs, might start seeing panthers and wolves next.” Jim’s voice purred next to Blair’s ear.

“Jim, your sense of humor needs a tune up.” Blair tried to shoot back lightly though his voice was slightly choked.

“Hey,” Jim’s voice turned instantly soft as he put a gentle hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing. Just being silly,” Blair declared as defiantly as he had the day that the lady at the festival had given him a star on his cheek instead of the pretty flower that he’d wanted, and Naomi had caught her four year old crying and trying to hide behind a tiny maple tree.

“You really wanted to go, huh?”

Damn, when the hell did Jim start getting intuitive?

“It’s nothing.” Blair repeated.

“But they’ll reschedule it for another night, and I’m on the late shift for the rest of the week. Could always let me work my shift alone,” Jim spoke aloud the thoughts that had gone through Blair’s mind earlier.

Blair shook his head, and just continued staring out the balcony door. Jim heaved a resigned sigh and shuffled away. Before Blair could begin to feel guilty, he heard Jim set his bottle of beer down on the coffee table. Soon two arms were circling his waist and a chin was rested on his shoulder as Jim embraced him from behind.

“Wanna sulk with me? I’ve gotten good at it.” Jim suggested as he began to gently sway back and forth almost like he was rocking a baby. Which, Blair supposed, he was given that Jim had taken to moaning ‘Oh, oh Baaaaby’ when something felt really good in bed.

Who knew that Jim Ellison was so mushy on the inside?

Oh, wait, that’s right, Blair Sandburg knew that. The thought that he was the one who was allowed to know Jim that deeply still made him happy.

“Mmm, is that a smile I detect, Mr. Sandburg?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh? And might I ask what brought it about?”

“Thinking about fireworks.”

Blair could see the confusion settle in on Jim’s face by watching his partner’s reflection in the glass.

“You know, the kind that come wrapped in fluffy, blue comforters and king sized beds?”

“You only love me for my furniture.” Jim lamented.

“I’ve got a thing for table legs.” Blair agreed as he turned around in the embrace so that he could face Jim instead of the rain.

“Do you now?” Jim purred as one of his hands slid down to grope at Blair’s derriere.

Blair answered Jim by leaning upwards and giving him a long, slow kiss.

It might not be the same, but if he knew Jim, his ears would be ringing, and he’d be seeing stars by the end of the night anyway.


End file.
